One Long Call
by shinofangirl
Summary: Bon and Rin are separated by indevidual missions but that won't stop them from having a good old time. Warning: yaoi phone sex.


_**Welcome back once again readers. **_

_**This is my first attempt at phone sex so don't be too hard on me. **_

_**Because it is phone sex this story is going to be much more dialogue heavy than my other stories.**_

_**Make sure you leave your in depth opinions in the box below.**_

_**This is, of course, PWP so don't ask too many questions.**_

Ryuji let out a deep sigh as he entered his room and closed the door. Well, not _his_ room but the room he would be staying in for the duration of his mission. Some low level demon had possessed the head of a yakuza family and it was his job to find him and exorcise him without starting a war. Unfortunately modern yakuza were not as proud and flamboyant as they had once been and just finding the headquarters was proving difficult.

He knew that this was a test of his skill in reconnaissance, stealth, and execution and that it was meant to be a kind of pre-final exam to him truly becoming an exorcist. Everyone else had to take a similar test and he couldn't help worrying about the others, especially his darling Rin. He knew the half demon must be struggling due to his quick temper and lack of reason and patience and, to be honest, he just missed the impulsive little firecracker. He wanted to know that he was safe because he didn't think he could live without Rin anymore. He loved him too much.

Before his mind could drift any further onto his Satan-spawn lover, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He answered it as he sat down on the bed.

"This is Suguro."

"Hey, Bon. I'm not interrupting anything important am I?" The younger teen's cheerful voice rang clearly through the phone.

"It's okay, Rin, I just got back to the room they gave me."

"Good. I was worried that you might be in trouble and I would make it worse."

"Why did you call then?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I miss you. We don't have keys to get to each other and I really wanted to hear your voice."

"I miss you too. How is your test going?"

"Awesome, I'm almost done."

"What?" The pierced teen had not been expecting that. "How long did they give you?"

"Five days. Same as everyone."

"It's only been two."

"Yeah but all I had to do was track down a bunch of other half demons from a list and see if I could get them to fight for the Vatican as well. I've met with fifteen of the twenty people and recruited eleven of them."

"What abut the other four?"

"Those guys were hostile or unstable and I had to follow the mission parameters."

"You killed them." It wasn't accusatory or questioning, just a statement.

"...Yeah."

"I'm sorry Rin." The pierced teen knew his lover didn't like to shed unnecessary blood, he wasn't like his father.

"It's alright. It's not like I've never killed demons before and this was unavoidable." Bon heard a slight thump as Rin must have flopped down onto his bed. "Anyway, how's yours going?"

"Mine is trickier. I guess since I'm the best student they gave me the hardest test."

"Are you saying I'm a lousy student?"

"Aren't you?" he replied as he removed his tie and kicked his shoes off.

"Not the point. Just tell me what you're doing."

"I'm trying to find a yakuza boss whose been possessed."

"That's not so hard. Do you know the name of the family?"

"Koizumi but I know where you're going and I'm not allowed to start a war."

"Who said anything about a war? I'm just saying take a walk in the slums and keep your guns handy, someone will have something to share."

"These things have to be handled more delicately, Stupid, I'm talking about a demon crime lord."

"Fine, do it your way but the direct approach has always worked for me."

"That's because you're the luckiest bastard on the planet."

"Well I do have you."

A blush washed over Ryuji's face. It never failed to twist his gut in happy knots when the half demon said things like that. He really was the sweetest guy ever and he wasn't even trying.

"Bon? Are you still there? You have to talk back you know."

"Oh do I?" He replied jokingly.

"Come on, you know you love me."

"It's not untrue."

"Ha ha, I love you too."

"You're the best, Babe. I really wish we could see each other right now." Bon began to remove his shirt and settled back onto his bed.

"Yeah? What would you do?" Rin's voice had taken on the flirtations purr it always did when he wanted to have some fun.

"I would take you into my arms and kiss you hard."

"Mmm, sounds nice. What else?"

"I'd run my tongue along the seam of your soft, pretty lips."

"Which I would playfully refuse to open."

"So I'd stroke that tail of yours and make you gasp so I could shove my tongue inside."

"Would you be quick or slow?"

"Slow. And dirty."

"Oh, Baby, I love it."

"I know you do. You love when I take control and wear you down until you're just a lump of quivering pleasure. You get so hot when I squeeze the very base of your tail where flesh becomes fur." He heard a moan on the other end of the line, "You're touching it aren't you? How does it feel?"

"It feels so good. I want more."

"All in good time. What are you wearing? I want to picture it."

"I'm on my knees on top of the bed. I'm in my school uniform but my shirt is open. I'm gripping the base of my tail."

"You've still got your pants on?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go ahead and take your shirt off completely." He caught the slightest rustling of clothes.

"Okay, it's off."

"Perfect, now we're even. Ready for what's next?"

"Please, Bon, I need it now. You don't know what your voice does to me."

"Oh yes I do. It makes your stomach twist and your heart race. Your legs shake to the point where you think they could give out any minute. Your palms start to sweat and your face flushes because you're just so damn hot on the inside. I know because you do the same to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, Rin. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, you're the most beautiful person in existence and every second we spend together makes me love you more and more."

"Oh Bon." His voice was quiet and the older teen could hear soft sniffles coming from him. "You...You're gonna make me wilt if you say shit like that Skunkhead."

"Is that right? I thought a little romance would be your thing but if dirty talk is all you want, I'm more than happy to deliver." He all but growled into the phone.

"Fuck yes, Baby."

"I want you to squeeze your cock through your pants. Run your fingers along the seam and don't stop until your precum stains the fabric."

The pierced teen heard strained groans through the line and closed his eyes to enjoy it. The image of his amazing lover half naked and pleasuring himself on his command made him feel drunk on power and lust. He held his phone to his zipper and pulled it down. He shimmied his pants and boxers down his legs as he spoke into the receiver again.

"Did you hear that, Hun? The sound of me releasing my big hard dick?"

"I heard it." He panted out.

"I'm imagining you with that sweet soft mouth of yours wrapped around me. You'd like that wouldn't you? You want to suck me down and taste my cum in your throat."

"Yes, I want it."

Bon could just see the younger. Eyes glazed and half lidded, body flushed and heaving with labored breaths, tail thrashing and plump pink lips stretching around the girth of his cock. He pumped himself slowly, flicking his thumb over the tip to smear his precum and wishing that his fantasy were real. He groaned knowing Rin would get the message.

"Bon, please!"

"I know what you want Rin. Do you still have the birthday gift I got you?"

"Yeah."

"Get it. You can also take your pants off now."

For his last birthday Ryuji had gotten Rin a model of his cock, complete with suction cup on the bottom, a tube of lube to go with it, and a pair of fuzzy socks for public presentation. The first two were strictly for use when they couldn't be together. He heard Rin start to rummage through his duffel bag, or whatever he was keeping his personal items in for the test, until he found the toy and oil.

"Found it."

"Put it on a chair for now. Are you naked now?"

"Yeah."

"Is the phone on speaker?"

He heard a beep. "Yeah."

"Excellent. Get back on the bed and slick your fingers with the oil."

Ryuji's pace hadn't changed from the slow almost teasing pumping but the mental picture of Rin with his fingers dripping with lube, waiting for the order to shove them up his ass made him feel the need to tug his balls firmly to prevent him cumming already. He wanted Rin in front of him so he could hold and kiss and ravage him until they were both completely satisfied.

"What next Bon?" The half demon purred coyly.

"Work that tight fuck hole of yours and make sure to tell me exactly what you're doing."

"I'm bent over my pillow with me phone in front of me. One of my hands is teasing the tip of my leaking prick and the other is rubbing right around my rim. I'm pushing the first finger in no-ooohh." The moan the younger teen released made the pierced teen's cock twitch and he started stroking again. "It's going in so easily. I'll put in a second. Mmnn, it's so good."

"What do you feel, Baby?" His voice was low and husky with arousal and he knew Rin was loving it.

"It's warm and my walls are silken and pulsing. I love the stretch best though, the slight burn that makes me ache all the way to my stomach is incredible. I'm putting in the last finger."

"Once it's in, crook them a little to find your prostate."

"Aaahh." The pitch of his voice jumped and Bon gripped himself a little tighter.

"That's it, keep teasing that spot."

"Bon, I can't...Please let me..."

"You want to use the toy don't you? Can't you cum at all without a cock pounding your ass?"

"No, I need you in me. Please!"

"Alright, my sweet little slut, you can have it. Suction it to the chair and ride it nice and hard."

"Yes Bon."

"Remember to keep the phone close so I can hear you moan."

No sooner had the words left his lips then the sound of his lover's keening reached his ears. He imagined the younger straddling the chair and slamming himself down onto the dildo. He pumped himself harder and increased his speed a bit, even letting a stream of his own grunts and groans flow into the receiver. Through all this he could still detect the sound of pliable flesh smacking against wood at a fast pace. He matched the speed of his own pumping to it and almost couldn't believe how rapid it really was. Rin had to be truly desperate for release.

"How is it Rin?"

"So damn good."

"As good as the real thing?"

"No. Yours is hot and fills me up so perfectly, I've become addicted to you. This thing is just a cheap fix for when I'm going crazy without you."

"I guess it can't compare if you're still this lucid. Good, I would hate to be replaceable."

"Bon..."

"Go ahead and play with your tail and dick at the same time, that should drive you wild."

The string of whines and cries from the other line grew louder and more carnal and Ryuji closed his eyes to picture the half demon on top of him, tight hole encasing him, crystal blue eyes swirling with animalistic need, body flushed and quivering.

"Bon, I'm almost there. I can't hold back."

"Me too. Together...Now."

The pierced teen's seed sprayed through the air and he shook with relief. He heard Rin's scream of rapture as well as a strange almost echo of it from across the hall. For a moment he thought it was impossible but he was more than willing to test it. He stood slowly and slid his boxers back on.

"Rin, put something on and open your door."

"Why?"

"Just trust me and do it."

He opened the door and waited, eyes locked on the handle on the door across the hall. His breath caught in his chest when he saw it turn and the barrier opened to reveal his lover, phone still held to his ear. The two slowly closed their phones and they stared at each other for a few seconds before the younger launched himself into the other's arms and sealed their lips together. Bon quickly scooped him up and carried him into his room, closing the door behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed.

_**Well, how'd I do?**_

_**Let me know if you liked it and check out my page to read my other works. **_


End file.
